Scorch Dragon
The Scorch Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Lightning elements. It's main element is Fire. Appearance The scorch dragon's skin is bright red, and its wing membranes, fins and belly are bright yellow. Their horns and claws are sooty black. Abilities Weapons The scorch dragon is a truly dangerous creature. It can knock a wizard several feet with its tail, its claws can inflict terrible wounds, and its teeth can tear practically anything to pieces. Scorch dragon bites are often compared to great white shark bites, though the comparison is rather unwarranted, considering how weak the great white shark looks next to the scorch dragon. Defenses Scorch dragons don't need to defend themselves, but their scales are very tough and hard and protect the dragon. Other Abilities Scorch dragons are remarkable fliers and have great eyesight and hearing. there have also been some cases of these dragons lighting themselves on fire, through the means of some high-level Pyromancy. Breath Weapon Scorch dragons love to breathe fire and burn everything to the ground. Its firepower is stronger than almost any other dragon, even an adult fire dragon but not an elder fire dragon. Weaknesses Since they're such pyromaniacs, setting one of your prized possessions on fire may distract the dragon long enough for you to make an escape. Expert hydromancers have been known to defeat these dragon occasionally. Habitat Regions Scorch dragons are found all along the western coast, throughout the Wrothmoore region, on The West Shore, and some exist in Verulos. Preferred Home Scorch dragons love places with lots of lava, lightning, or fire. Sheltering/Nesting Scorch dragons build a new nest every night from whatever flammable materials are available. before going to bed, they set their nest on fire and sleep in it as it burns around them. When they awake, they shake the ashes off their scales and prepare for the day's hunt. Diet Scorch dragons are carnivores. They hunt by flying high above their prey and encircling it in a wall of fire. Anything these dragons eat must be burnt slightly on the outside before they will even consider eating it though. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Scorch dragons are extremely violent and love danger and destruction. They love to set things on fire especially, but they also engage in lightning storm flying, tornado racing, and wildfire jumping. They have enormous amounts of energy and spunk. They hardly ever settle for a quiet life in a park and must be given lots to do, or will set your entire island in flames. They have terribly short tempers. Social Order Scorch dragons are solitary. Males often battle to the death over territory. Relationship to Wizards Scorch dragons vehemently resist training, learning, confinement, and anything that has to do with peace and quiet--theirs or anyone else's. If not given enough exercise and entertainment, they may become very difficult to deal with ... to say the least. Some wizards say the field of healing magic has developed so quickly over the past years primarily because of the scorch dragon. The field of reattaching limbs has seen the most improvement due to this dragon's incorrigible behavior. In the wild, scorch dragons are aggressive and should never be neared without caution. Due to their aggressiv nature and short temper, the DDLA has given the scorch dragon a rank of 4. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Evolutionary History The modern scorch dragon is thought to be very similar to the ancestor of today's fire dragon. In fact, prehistoric fire dragons are almost identical to today's scorch dragons, except that they contained only the fire element; the lightning element is believed to have developed later. The fire dragons diverged from these early scorch dragons, but the scorch dragon species persisted. Because of this, it is often said that the scorch dragon was the ancestor of the modern fire dragon, though it would be more accurate to say that they share a common ancestor. It is unknown if the lightning element was introduced due to hybridization with lightning element dragons, or if it developed on its own. Discovery TBA Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Killer (previously owned by Torbin the Wicked) Category:Lightning Category:Fire Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the West Shore Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Carnivores Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of Verulos Category:DDLA Rank 4